Lion King: Mystery of the Stolen Stick
by Darkagumon
Summary: Someone stole Rafiki's stick. Can you find who did it? Read and Review.


It was a beautiful day in the Pride Lands. The elephants were headed for the water hole. The cheetahs were lying in the sun. And Timon and Pumbaa were trying to dig up a meal.  
"Are you sure there are bugs under this rock?", Pumbaa asked as he lifted it up.  
"Of course I'm sure. I can't be wrong two dozen times in a row.", Timon replied.  
Pumbaa finished lifting the rock and they began to dig for bugs. After they searched for several minutes, they gave up.  
"I don't understand this! Where did all the bugs go?", Timon whined.  
"Maybe they went south for the winter.", Pumbaa said.  
"Bugs don't go south for the winter. Birds do! And even if they do go south for the winter, It's Spring!", Timon said frantically.  
"Relax Timon.", Pumbaa said.  
"We're looking at starvation here and you want me to relax!", Timon screamed.  
"Things will come out alright in the end. They always do.", Pumbaa said with a smile.  
"Well you can stay here and wait for good fortune to smile on you. I'm going to take a nap.", Timon answered dryly.  
Timon walked over to a tree and laid down.  
Pumbaa, not knowing what to do next, sat down and waited.  
After several minutes Pumbaa heard someone coming. He looked to his right and saw a strange meerkat walking toward him.  
"Hey, Pumbaa. Long time no see.", The meerkat said.  
"Do I know you?", Pumbaa asked.  
"Of course you do. I'm Rodney.", he answered with a smile.  
"Are you sure I know you?", Pumbaa asked again.  
"Yes you do. Remember the bug eating contest last year?"  
"No."  
"You don't remember me losing to your pal Timon by only one bug?"  
"I'm afraid not."  
"But I spent a month with you guys helping you hunt the rare blue dune bug!"  
"Oh! That Rodney!"  
"So you know who I am now?"  
"No. But Timon talks about you constantly."  
"Speaking of Timon, where is he?"  
"He went to take a nap."  
"It wouldn't surprise me if next to the definition of nap in the dictionary there was a picture of him."  
"Actually, there is."  
"I was wrong. That does surprise me."  
"Hey, do you to want help Timon and me hunt bugs?"  
"I can't right now. How about later today?"  
"That would be great!"  
After Rodney had left, Pumbaa ran up to Timon.  
"Wake up!", Pumbaa screamed.  
It came as such a surprise that Timon jumped up and hit his head on a low branch.  
"Why the rude awakening! I was dreaming of a termite buffet!", Timon said angrily.  
"I have great news!", Pumbaa answered happily.  
"You found a mountain of bugs!", Timon said hopefully.  
"Its not that great."  
"If it isn't about bugs, what is it about?"  
"Your friend Rodney is in the Pride Lands and hes going to help us hunt bugs."  
"What!", Timon cried out.  
"Whats wrong? I thought you would be happy?"  
"Whats to be happy about! Rodney is the most annoying person I have ever met!"  
"I didn't see anything annoying about him."  
"Of course not. He isn't your cousin."  
"Rodney is your cousin? Thats amazing!"  
"No. Its terrible!"  
"Why don't you like your cousin?"  
"Because hes a better bug hunter then me."  
"That doesn't make any sense.", Pumbaa replied annoyed.  
"How would you feel if you were second best at the one thing that makes you special?"  
"But you said no one has as much gas as me.", Pumbaa said confused.  
"I withdrawal the question.", Timon replied annoyed.  
Before Timon could ask where Rodney went he saw someone that surprised him.  
"Hey guys! Its great to see you!", Bo replied.  
Bo, an old friend of Timon and Pumbaa, was a rabbit. No one is sure how he got to Africa and no one has thought to ask.  
"Bo! What brings you to the Pride Lands?", Timon replied happily.  
"I've decided to move here to the Pride Lands. I hear the food here is great and I also heard Simba became king. I always thought he had it in him.", Bo replied.  
"Thats great. I would love to hear more but I need to find Rodney and sock him.", Timon replied.  
"Who is Rodney and why do you want to sock him?", Bo asked.  
"Long story.", Pumbaa replied.  
"Makes about as much sense as usual. Lead the way."  
  
At this time, Simba and Zazu were discussing a situation that happened several days ago.  
"I will never understand how your daughter could wander into the Outlands when you told her never to go there.", Zazu said.  
"Nala and I went to the elephant graveyard when we were told to never go there.", Simba replied.  
"I try not to remember things like that.", Zazu said with a shiver.  
Simba began to giggle.  
"Whats so funny?", Zazu asked.  
"Just remembering your encounter with a burning boiler.", Simba replied with a smile.  
"And here I was hoping no one remembered that.", Zazu muttered.  
Just then, Timon and Pumbaa, along with Bo, came into view.  
"Its good to see you again Simba.", Bo said happily.  
"Bo! I haven't seen you since you left for the NorthLands.", Simba replied happily.  
"Your going to see a lot more of me from now on. All I need to do is find a place to live.", Bo said.  
"I don't recall you mentioning him to anyone.", Zazu asked.  
"Bo was someone I met when I was living with Timon and Pumbaa in the jungle. We had quite a few adventures with him.", Simba replied.  
"Simba introduced me to Hakuna Matata and the pleasure of bug eating. The bug eating made more sense.", Bo said with a grin.  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to catch up later. We need to find that cousin of mine.", Timon interrupted.  
"You have a cousin?", both Simba and Zazu said together.  
"Why is that so surprising?", Timon asked.  
"It might be that you never said that you have relatives in the area.", Simba said.  
"Maybe. Have you seen him?", Timon asked hopefully.  
"The only meerkat I've seen today is you.", Simba replied.  
Suddenly Rafiki jumped out of nowhere screaming.  
"Someone stole my staff! I want to know who stole my staff!", Rafiki screamed.  
"Someone stole your stick?", Zazu asked quickly.  
"It is not a stick! It is a staff!", He answered.  
"Where did you have it?", Bo asked.  
"I had it sitting next to my tree. I only looked away for a minute and it disappeared.", Rafiki replied.  
"When did it happen?", Simba asked.  
"Early in the morning.", Rafiki answered.  
"Why would someone want to steal your stick?", Bo asked.  
"It is not a stick!", Rafiki screamed.  
"Whatever!", Bo yelled back.  
Just then, Rodney appeared.  
"Whats going on?", Rodney asked.  
"Someone stole Rafiki's stick.", Pumbaa explained.  
"It is not a stick!", Rafiki yelled.  
"Whatever.", Pumbaa said annoyed.  
"Maybe he just misplaced it.", Rodney said.  
"Or maybe you took it.", Timon said.  
"I can't believe you are accusing me of stealing.", Rodney replied annoyed.  
Rodney started to walk toward Timon but Bo held him back.  
"Why can't you just admit that your jealous of the fact that I'm a better bug hunter then you?", Rodney asked angrily.  
"Because your a mook!", Timon answered.  
"Thats the worse comeback I have ever heard!", Rodney said.  
"QUIET!", Bo screamed.  
Everyone stopped talking.  
"What we have here is a classic mystery and I'm going to solve it. So if you two can stay away from each other, maybe I can solve it today.", Bo replied.  
"Your going to try to figure out who stole Rafiki's stick?", Simba said amazed.  
"It is not a stick!", Rafiki replied angrily.  
"Whatever!", Everyone replied together.  
  
Bo decided to start the investigation with a look at the crime scene. He looked closely at everything and after several minutes found his first clue.  
"Whoever did it left a small amount of fur behind.", Bo explained to Pumbaa.  
Bo had wanted someone to help him with the investigation and Pumbaa was the only one who wasn't a suspect.  
"Can you tell who did it with that clue?", Pumbaa asked.  
"The only thing this clue tells me is that the individual needs a bath.", Bo explained after sniffing it.  
"Do you think I did it?", Pumbaa asked nervously.  
"Only if your fur was a brownish color this morning.", Bo replied.  
  
After several more minutes of clue searching, Bo decided to talk to the one person who might of wanted to take the stick. Simba.  
"I didn't take the stick.", Simba said.  
"You have motive. Rafiki hit you with the stick.", Bo replied.  
"Only once.", Simba explained.  
"But I was told you were hit twice.", Bo said surprised.  
"You were told wrong.", Simba replied with a smile.  
"Thats surprising since Pumbaa told me.", Bo said annoyed.  
"Sorry.", Pumbaa apologized.  
  
After his talk with Simba, Bo went to the next suspect. Zazu.  
"Your afraid Rafiki was going to steal your job so you stole his stick.", Bo said.  
"I couldn't of stolen his stick. I was with Nala all morning helping her look for her daughter Kiara.", Zazu explained.  
"So your working for Nala.", Pumbaa said.  
"Pumbaa, that was uncalled for!", Bo said to Pumbaa.  
"Sorry.", Pumbaa replied.  
  
Bo decided to investigate the next suspect alone and have Pumbaa look for more clues.  
"Where were you this morning?", Bo asked Rodney.  
"I was asleep.", Rodney answered rudely.  
"Do you have anyone that can confirm that?"  
"Of course not!", Rodney replied.  
"I was just asking! Sheesh."  
Just then, Pumbaa walked up and whispered something to Bo.  
"Are you sure about that?", Bo asked Pumbaa amazed.  
"What is it?", Rodney asked Bo.  
"Pumbaa found the stick.", Bo answered.  
"Thats good.", Rodney replied.  
"It was found in one of Timon's secret bug stashes.", Pumbaa added.  
"Thats bad.", Rodney said.  
"I better tell Simba before Rafiki tries to karate chop Timon.", Bo said with a sigh.  
  
Later that day, after Timon had been put under house arrest, Bo looked over the evidence.  
"How does it look for Timon?", Nala asked Bo.  
"Not very good. The evidence isn't great but it's enough to convict even Simba.", Bo admitted.  
"Isn't there anyway to find out who did it and get Timon off the hook?", Pumbaa asked.  
"There is one way, but it would mean putting Rafiki's stick out somewhere so the thief can get it.", Bo answered.  
"Why would the thief try to get the stick again?", Simba asked.  
"If you call an emergency meeting, it will be a piece of cake.", Bo said with a grin.  
"How is cake going to help Timon?", Pumbaa asked.  
"Its a figure of speech.", Bo answered annoyed.  
"Oh.", Pumbaa muttered.  
  
The next day Simba called the meeting.  
"First off I would like to thank you all for helping in the investigation. Without your help we would never have found the stick.", Bo announced.  
"It is not a stick! Why can't you understand that!", Rafiki demanded.  
"Because it is a stick!", Bo screamed angrily.  
Rafiki sat down again and Bo continued.  
"The next thing I would like to say is that I did a close examination of the stick and found paw prints on it. This afternoon I will compare the prints to those of you who are present to make sure we have our thief. Thank you.", Bo replied.  
After the meeting had finished, Bo walked up to Simba.  
"If everything goes as planned we should have the real thief by dinner time.", Bo said hopefully.  
"What if it doesn't?", Simba asked.  
"Timon is toast.", Bo admitted.  
  
It had been decided to leave the stick sitting where anyone could take it, so Bo left it by Rafiki's tree. He left it there for several hours and when Bo returned, it was gone.  
"Now for phase two.", Bo said to himself.  
  
Bo had called , by himself, an emergency meeting. He had everyone there, including Timon and Kiara.  
"I bet you all are wondering why I called you here?", Bo asked everyone.  
"That would be my best clue.", Zazu muttered.  
Bo ignored the comment and proceeded.  
"As I'm sure none of you know, except for the thief, the staff has been stolen.", Bo explained.  
"Don't you mean stick?", Rafiki asked.  
"I changed my mind.", Bo explained.  
"If the stick is gone again then that must mean Timon wasn't the thief.", Rodney said happily.  
"That is true. The ill gotten booty or as it is now, the ill booty gottie is in the paws of the true thief. The paws, even as we speak, that are turning green.", Bo explained.  
"How can the thief's paws be turning green?", Simba asked.  
"I covered the stick with a type of mold. Don't worry, it's non toxic.", Bo explained.  
"If thats true, Rodney has green paws!", Timon yelled out.  
Everyone looked at Rodney's paws and discovered that they were not green.  
"If Rodney isn't the thief, who is?", Pumbaa asked.  
Everyone was looking at there paws, trying to find green. Everyone that is except for Kiara.  
"Let me see your paws.", Simba demanded.  
Slowly Kiara put out her paws. They were green.  
"Why did you do it?", Nala asked Kiara.  
"I was only going to borrow it. I didn't think anyone would miss it.", Kiara replied.  
"What were you going to use it for?", Bo asked.  
"I used it to get some fruit out a tree. I was hungry and everyone was busy so I borrowed it", Kiara admitted.  
"You should of asked first.", Simba said.  
"I did ask.", Kiara said.  
Everyone turned toward Rafiki.  
"I knew I forgot something!", Rafiki admitted.  
Everyone started to laugh, except for Rodney who walked away saying everyone was nuts and that he would never return. As everyone turned to go home, Timon asked Bo a question.  
"So I was going to get punished for a crime that didn't even exist?", Timon asked Bo.  
"Correct.", Bo answered.  
"Just making sure. Yeesh!", Timon muttered.  
  
  
  
The End  
  



End file.
